The War Game Season 2
The War Game Season 2 is the second season of The War Game that started on September 1st 2010 and is still going. In this season, there are two continuities that have different creators but a weird space-time warp happens every Wednesday, combining them together. The Hedgehog Continuity started having episodes in Series Two. The theme song for both continuities is Games of War, a song played on the piano, sythesizer, triangle and some others. The Hedgehog Continuity The Hedgehog Continuity was all about The Legion of Hedgehog's journey. There are some fantasy elements but it is mostly sci-fi. Series One: Hedgehogs of Freedom This series is all about the different planets. The Legion get to explore the Universe and there are a lot of interplantary wars. *The Legion of Hedgehogs are back together *Mr. Miscellaneous becomes a bad guy and tries to destroy the Legion, but fails miserablly *The New Hedgehog joins the Legion *The Anti-New Hedgehog creates lots of chaos and The Legion stop her everytime *Mr. Miscellaneous halts all the villians for one whole year giving the Legion a long vacation *Mr. Miscellaneous attacks the Legion when their fighting skills are not very good, almost destroying them *With the help of their old gadget, The Special Chili Dogs, The Ultimate Hedgehogs put Mr. Miscellaneous into prison *Mario tries to create an empire but he and his empire are destroyed making Mario World turn into Mobius-Inkatut *Panic finds out The New Hedgehog is his sister and they save their father, mother, and the Ghost Hedgehog *Chaos comes back from the dead and gathers all the chaos emerald from all the dimensions becoming Chaos Infinity *Chaos Infinity creates his own planet filled with Chaoses and start attacking other planets *With the power of all the super versions of Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Sonic, and Knuckles plus The Ultimate Hedgehogs, they turn Chaos good *The New Hedgehog is called up to help Star Colony's Kit Fisto defend against the Oranges *The New Hedgehog stops the Oranges for a while *The Flower Hedgehog marries Panic and they have two babies which they put to school on Pluto *The Plutonians are soon dictating the entire universe with strict laws and rules *Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Galapagus join the Legion *The rest of the Universe create an army *After starting the war on the Plutonians during the time-space warp, they finally end the war by collapsing the Plutonian Tower where the government works *Panic's Son and Daughter are found in the tower debris but are turned evil *They are turned back by erasing the Plutonians' memories and Saturn becomes the center of the Universe Series Two: The Legion's Dirty Hands This time, there are episodes. The Legion of Hedgehogs have seemingly become invinsible, when new groups of villians appear. *Enter: The Hands of Dirty *The Legion of Hedgehog vs. The Hands of Dirty *Debriefing-Darthbreathing *Good Guy, Evil Guy *Beatnic Grenades *Disease! Plague! Dora! *And Would Suffice *Battle Royal Part 1 *Battle Royal Part 2 *Battle Royal Part 3 *Battle Royal Part 4 *The Mighty Lion (Episode) *Turnabout is Fair Play *This Old Bloon Part 1 *This Old Bloon Part 2 *This Old Bloon Part 3 *Cubmon, Digivolve! *Flygon's Fate *Fatal Flygon *Fly Gone Wrong *Fantastic Voyage: Completely Abridged *Turnabout is Unfair Play *The Mighty Dragon vs. The Mighty Lion *The Digital World! *The Nothing is Nothing *The Anti-New Hedgehog is Tardi *Wolf Pups Unleashed *Telemon, Digivolve *Blast to the Past *Cold Hard Clash *Yin and Yang Part One *Yin and Yang Part Two *Yin and Yang Part Three *The Grand Finale Part One *The Grand Finale Part Two Series Three: The Final Stage One year later, many people and things start disappearing into thin air. The Legion must join forces with The Hands of Dirty to figure out why it is happening, and how to stop it. *Storm Warning *Capture The Digimon Continuity This continuity is more silly and has their own team, The Legion of Papis. This continuity is mostly fantasy, with some sci-fi. Because this is a whole new story, there are not as many main events yet. Series One: The Papi Game * They accidentally recreate Iblis *Omnimon appears to fend off Iblis so the universe is safe *The Legion of Papis is created *V-Mon appears from Gamma's wire *Team Rocket meets Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic and Scourge jump off a tower risking their lives instead of getting hit by dozens of Pokeballs *Papi's have a Mega Birthday *Aang tries to crash the party but lands on Godfather Papi's ticklish spot *Silver stops Sonic from dying because of 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 missles being shot, but then Shadow goes for it Series Two: The Digimon Game * The Legion of Papis see Omnimon still battling Iblis Wednesday Wars The Wednesday Wars are the stories that happened during the Wednesday time-space warps. Series One * The Legion of Hedgehogs find out about the time-space warps *Chaos Infinity finds his other self and they join together becoming Chaos Infinity x2 *Another time space warp ends and Chaos Infinity splits in two, The Hedgehog Continuity recieving the good side of Chaos and the Papi Continuity recieves the bad *Papi goes crazy and a rain of spikes, hamburgers, missiles, and anvils fall from the sky, plus green platforms and rivers appear *Continuing from The Papi Continuity, Team Rocket tries to catch Silver resulting in a funny chase and ending with a dissapointed Team Rocket (carries over again to The Papi Continuity *The Universe goes to war on the Plutonians during the time-space warp (though the end of it happened in The Hedgehog Contnuity Series Two *All the digimon with partners meet *The time-space warp happens on Monday strangely enough *Papirbymon and Panic suddenly arrive in a different dimension but get out *Cubmon tells Waxmon his Daddy is dead. Waxmon gets really sad and leaves. All the Avatars decide to find Waxmon which leads into the mini-series: The Curious Adventures of Waxmon the Impetuous Specials Mini-series and Movies Movies﻿ ''The War Game Movie: Time-Space Wars'' was supposed to air. For reasons unknown or forgotten, the movie was cancelled. Some events that happened in this movie, however, seem to have remained. The Legion of Hedgehogs seem to know The Forever Crusaders in The War Game even though they met in the movie. Mini-Series One mini-series that has started is called ''The Curious Adventures of Waxmon the Impetuous''. The prologue was in Wednesday Wars and it is about the Avatars searching for Waxmon after Cubmon told him that his Daddy was dead.﻿ ﻿ Category:The War Game Category:Series